Expect the Unexpected
by Shadow Illusionist
Summary: Ancient magic is starting to appear, this year will be more exciting then ever before, for Harry and the CCS gang this will just be the begining. HPCCS CROSSOVER


Feorey: Hi ppl this is one of my first fanfics so please be nice and review...

Kage: rolls eyes unfortunately we don't own the CCS or the Harry Potter characters but we do own the plot.

Tomoyo: Fiorey hurry up with the story li is becoming impatient...

Feorey: ok fine Li: HURRY UP growls

Sakura: calm down Li-kun

Li: blush

Meilin: Xiao-Lang you're being a big baby

Li: shoots Meilin a death glare

Feorey: this is getting us nowhere so let the story begin

Long ago in the world called Avalon there roamed a mystical beast called the Moonlath, it has a form of a full grown swan with rainbow tipped wings and sparkling crystal eyes. It was said to be the pet and companion of the legendary mistress of the spirits or as others call her fate. She lives in the other dimension of the spirits and legendary beasts, and there she'll stay until the time is right.

A 15 year old Sakura Kinomoto lies sleeping in a medium sized bedroom painted bright pink. Light snoring sounds could be heard from the top cupboard onto of a neat desk. Inside the cupboard slept a yellow stuffed animal teddy bear with a set of pearl white wings and a lion's tail, his name is Cerberus or Kero for short. He is the guardian of the seal of the legendary Clow Book, created by Clow Reed with the combination of Eastern and Western magic. There are 52 cards altogether each with extreme power. Sakura Kinomoto was announced the mistress of the Clow Cards when she was 11 the she had to transform the cards into Sakura Cards so they will not loose their power. Sakura finally woke up to the sound of light tapping on her window, when she when to check on was making the sound she found a beautiful barn owl tapping on the window with its beak. She quickly let the owl in the untied the parchment attached onto the bird's left leg. Once she took the parchment off the owl flew out the now open window and into the morning sky. Now that she is awake she quickly got dressed and when downstairs to eat some breakfast, she decided to let Kero sleep in. As she reached the kitchen she saw her father and brother sitting by the table eating pancakes. "Morning minna" said Sakura. "So the monster finally decides to wake up," said a snickering Touya. Sakura's brother "Grrrr. I am not a monster and anyway what's the hurry, school is out remember?" said an irritated Sakura while stomping on Touya's foot.

On the other side of the world a thin boy with messy jet- black hair, jade green eyes and a thin but noticeable lightning shaped scar awoke with a start. He tried his best to remember the unusual dream that just took place.

Dream POV

A girl with waist length light brown hair wearing and interesting pink traditional Chinese outfit and sparkling green/jade eyes much like his own, holding a beautiful pale pink staff with a star in the centre, smiled at him while a boy with unruly chestnut brown hair glared at him holding a flashing sword in his left hand stood on the left of the first girl. Then another boy appeared on the right side of the girl, he wore an interesting navy blue robe with yellow trimmings and a sun symbol on his robe, holding a very long golden staff with a sun and a moon on it. The boy on the right side of the girl wore a gentle smile and had sparkling navy blue eyes and very neat hair, while the other boy had flashing amber eyes the just seems to glow a rich golden colour. In the background he could see an angle liked male figure with long silver hair and piercing ice blue eyes wearing a very beautiful uniform with flashing blue stones. Beside it flew a mane less golden lion with silver armor and a ruby on its forehead; it has large angle wings like the other angle- liked figure beside it. On the other side you can see a large black panther liked creature with a blue stone on its forehead, it also had wings but unlike the first two figures its wings are that of a butterfly's and the colours were teal. Beside it flew another humanoid beast much like the angle, but this one had red and black butterfly wings and waist length red hair and ruby liked eyes and looks like a girl. The girl with the jade eyes said a wired incantation wings sprouted on the girl's back and she started to fly toward him.

Normal POV

This dream is like no other so he decided not to tell any one about it. But Harry would really like to know who those mysterious people are. Just then he heard loud thumping noises like a herd of elephants, he knew despite the unusual dream today would be just lick any other starting with him making breakfast for the Dursleys.

Feorey: Well this is the end of the first chapter I hope you had fun reading this. Please review I will try to update soon but with homework and school I might not be able to update for a little while.


End file.
